Wheels
Throughout the first two seasons of BFDI, various wheels were used to randomly determine an outcome, such as deciding on challenges or prizes. Challenge wheel The challenge wheel was an item used throughout BFDIA. Roles Despite being a minor item, the wheel still appears in all the episodes of BFDIA (Not counting the split parts of episode 5) In "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", the wheel makes it's first appearances after Book reads the last of the contest rules. The challenge the wheel lands on is Tug of War. The wheel only appeared for a brief period of time in "Get Digging", when Gelatin spins it. The challenge for the day was making Yoylestew. This is almost the exact same scenario in "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3", only the challenge this time was to destroy bugs. Ruby is the one to spin the wheel in "Zeeky Boogy Doog", but before she spins it, she figures out that since Dream Island was gone, the contestants were all battling for nothing. After the modified intro plays, the challenge is revealed to be to rebuild Dream Island. The wheel makes its last appearance in "Get in the Van". The challenge is revealed to be to traverse to Yoyle Mountain. It is also revealed the wheel has a spring-loaded seat inside of it. Challenges Bold text signifies what the wheel landed on. Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know * Flying contest * Test taking * Dungeon escaping * Musical chairs * Apple eating * Crying contest * Relay race * Die rolling * Mudslinging * Balance Beam * Tug of war * Breath Holding * Cake Baking * Long jump * Bubble blowing * Wrestling * Jigsaw puzzle * Memory challenge Get Digging * Eat 100 chocolate balls * Tug of war again * Paint the best painting * Bring back the announcer * Make one thousand stone statues * Make yoylestew * Destroy the most bugs * 21-way staring contest * Bicycle race Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 * Count to 46 * Clean up the most trash * Baseball game * Breath holding contest * Build the tallest atoll * Get run over by the most cars * Eat 2,634 chocolate balls * Kill Leafy with a box of Markers * Destroy bugs Zeeky Boogy Doog * Find all of Ruby's sisters * Bring Woody back to life * Build Dream Island * Melt Needle and Nickel (not Coiny) * Swim 200 AU * Get Rocky to barf again * Sluahgter[sic] Snowball * Build the tallest pile of Scrabble tiles * Survive the first night Get in the Van *Eat a giant cube of chocolate *Sustained hi-speed clapping *Death by a thousand paper cuts *Crawling race *Mind reading *Juggling, tightrope-walking, & arson *Decide a new challenge *Lose the challenge *'Reach the summit of Yoyle Mountain' Contestant Wheel The contestant wheel is a wheel that played a much less prominent role, only appearing in Cycle of Life after being suggested by Bubble. It decided which 5 contestants on the Squashy Grapes would run for the challenge. The contestants chosen were: # Firey # Ice Cube # Leafy # Golf Ball # Rocky Prize Wheel The prize wheel, similar to the challenge wheel, was an item used throughout BFDIA. Whereas the challenge wheel would decide the challenge of the episode at random, the prize wheel would decide the prize for the contestant who had received the most likes at random. Prizes Bold text signifies what the wheel landed on. Get Digging * Speaker Box * 3 Footballs * Water bottle * Immunity to final 12 * Personal Recovery Center * Mud * Automatic Firey Slapper * $4,910,804 * Immunity to final 15 * Subscription to katyj98 * 42 Yoylecakes * Immunity * Bubble * Rearrangement of teams * Hang Glider * Immunity to final 16 * Seeds * Two Houses Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 * Normal voice * Personal Speaker Box * Immunity * Evil Bubble * Bottle of greenish paint * Long balance beam * Immunity into the final 16 * Rearrangement of teams * Crushed grapes * 34, 567 footballs * Liquified baseballs * Arms * Personal Recovery Center * Muddy dirt * Lead weights * $5, 231, 854 * Immunity to final 15. Zeeky Boogy Doog * 4,745 paperclips or a twig * Master Recovery Center or an eliminated contestant to rejoin * Immunity into the final 14 * Blood infusion or rearrangement of the teams * A chance to go back 4 seconds in time * The ability to speak * Immunity into the final 15 or a Hand-powered Recovery Center * A chunk of flesh * $6,182, 049 Get in the Van * Removal of limbs of chosen contestant * 3 more prizes * Whites of eyes * Choice of contestant to be killed * $10,715,934 * A new VA for Ice Cube * 55 strands of hair * An extremely long attention span * Immunity into the final 15 Category:Items Category:Season 2 items